Kon
(Added by NoteTheSmartOne. Edited by Xmark12) Character Theme Summary A hero... A legend... Who saved humanity from extinction... But at the cost of his'' soul...'' Kon was a legend of old that was resurrected by technology. He was a powerful Merrodus, the strongest of his kind. Appearance and Personality Kon's ethnicity is unknown. He has medium-short orange hair, with dark, emotionless red eyes. His attire consists of a black and orange long-sleeve tailcoat, the same colored combat boots, and black pants. Kon is near emotionless, and that's not just physically. The only known emotion he had, was to protect. In battle, Kon was fierce. He was like a pack of wolves stalking their prey, and when he attacks, the fight would last only a second. He never goes anything below his full power. When he wants to defeat someone, he will defeat them, whether it'd be knocking them out... or killing them. Personal Stats Date of Birth: 'Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: '?? 'Height: '?? 'Likes: '?? 'Dislikes: '?? 'Hobbies: '?? 'Values: '?? '''Status: K.I.A (Killed in action) Affiliation: 'None '''Previous Affiliation: '''None 'Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Color Identity: Orange/Black Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Kon Origin: 'The Downfall Series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human, legend '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, H2H Combatant (More skilled than Aio), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Mid Regeneration, High-Tech Weapons Master, Telekinesis, Power Destruction, Attack Reflection (via Telekinesis), can erase one power per fight (Permanent Cancel), Infinite amounts of Enera (Basically mana), Energy Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Magical Resistance, Resistance to Time Manipulation, possibly even more resistances (Around the same as Aio) 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(Is able to take an army of pro level Merrodi. Note that a pro level Merrodus could destroy an island) '''Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Is easily able to blitz a pro Merrodus, who would usually have around Massively Hypersonic reactions) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''physically, '''class M with telekinesis (Better than Aio. Is able to fling around the largest of ships with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly at least Island level '(Was said to be harmed by a multitude of pro Merrodi eventually) 'Stamina: Unknown, possibly Inexhaustible '(Part robot) 'Range: '''Unknown normally, ten kilometers with Telekinesis 'Standard Equipment: '''Spikes 'Intelligence: '''Unknown, likely average human '''Weaknesses: '''His durability isn't as high as his strength, but other than that, none notable Standard Equipment '''Spikes: '''A weapon unique to Kon. These are orange spikes floating in-back of him via passive telekinesis. Whenever he wants to, he could fling them at an enemy, impaling them with great force, easily piercing through a Merrodus. If one of them breaks through, Kon could simply regenerate another one from his back. Kon has shown to have over a thousand of these spikes at once, but says he could have enough to cover the whole universe if he wanted to. Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Permanent Cancel: This ability only works when the enemy's about to attack. Kon looks straight at the attack, and widens his eyes as much as he can. This will then completely cancel the attack, forever. As in that, it means that Kon literally erased that attack, and the enemy cannot use it ever again, even if they try to re-learn it. The cooldown for this ability is 24 hours. This ability will work on multiple opponents, even if they have the same power. Feats * Is much stronger than a pro Merrodus, and can defeat armies of them. Keep in mind a pro Merrodus could destroy an island. IN PROGRESS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Kon's abilities are strangely similar to Aio's abilities, just simply stronger.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Unknown Tier Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages